


感覺不夠

by Munderin



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munderin/pseuds/Munderin
Summary: 簡單來說就是，安達決定要試試看幫黑澤口
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	感覺不夠

在無數次被完美戀人細緻的對待而領略到性的美好後，安達終於後知後覺但猶未晚矣的發現，黑澤又只顧著溫柔照顧自己的感受了。  
「黑、黑澤──」在一波一波襲來的快感裡，安達勉強自己抓住那一絲清醒，試圖阻止黑澤的動作使自己繼續沉淪。  
正一邊親吻安達白玉般腹部並為他擴張的黑澤頓了頓，隨後裝作沒聽見似的繼續動作，指腹還若有似無的在前列腺上頭揉捻。  
「優一、等─」安達不得不履行他們要在床上呼喚彼此名字的約定，黑澤才笑盈盈的抬起身。  
「怎麼了，清。」黑澤的唇貼在安達的頸側，細細的描摹那顆他舔不膩的痣，吐息激起安達的顫慄，能讓安達如此，他便歡愉不已：「哪裡不舒服嗎。」  
「我也、」因為聽不見心裡的想法了，安達格外努力的想要好好的確認對方的感受，他按捺著輕易被黑澤撩起的燥熱與羞恥，豁出一切的說：「我也想要讓優一舒服！」  
果不其然，完美的體貼戀人黑澤優一頓住了一秒，才從短暫迷失於激動與狂喜回神，婉拒他的提案：「只要清能夠舒服，我就──」  
啊──不管了──不等黑澤說完，好不容易蓄好勇氣的安達用力把黑澤推起身，讓他跪立在床上，而自己正坐在他的面前，額抵著黑澤的腹肌，呼吸慌亂的去解黑澤的褲子──真可惡，竟然還只脫了上衣還穿著褲子，明明都把自己扒了乾淨。  
一鼓作氣、再而衰，才剛解開褲子的鈕扣，安達還不到三就已氣竭，忐忑的不知道該不該拉下拉鍊。  
這時他又聽見黑澤說：「清不用這麼做。」可壓抑夾雜喘息的聲音明明就滲透了喜悅。  
安達有時真的很氣惱黑澤過分體貼、總是將自己的意願放的很低的樣子。他咬牙，將黑澤的褲子與內褲一起拉下來。接著清脆的一聲肉擊，黑澤在安達眼裡看到了恐懼。  
太、太大了吧？！真的可以含進去嗎？  
安達睜大眼睛，懦弱的朝黑澤望去；黑澤為他的所見發出一聲粗喘，接著咬了下唇：他一輩子都不會忘記這一幕，包括安達的瞳孔怎麼盛著畏懼、反射他的陽具。  
不行、不能畏縮──安達應當慶幸他已經讀不到黑澤的內心所想了，否則他一定會允許自己退縮。他雙手扶著黑澤的腰，為自己以打氣：優一每一次都讓我很舒服，我也要讓他舒服。  
接著就畏畏縮縮的張開顫抖的嘴唇，從前端開始舔起；味道很奇怪，有一點腥，但並不討厭，基本上都是肥皂的味道，黑澤總是非常慎重，因此他們幾乎都是好好的洗完澡了才會擁抱。  
聽著黑澤越漸厚重的喘息，安達強按著自己仍舊騷疼的躁動，捧著沉甸甸的囊袋，竭盡所能的吞含，努力回想黑澤是怎麼幫自己的，再用舌頭描摹輪廓。他的動作十分笨拙，偶而牙齒還會不小心沒有收好；但是對黑澤來說，安達的服侍不只受用，甚至稱得上過激，當粗糙的舌面執拗的舔過他覺得黑澤會舒服的地方，安達沒有意識到他正自曝出自己的敏感觸，黑澤立刻就想到自己之前如何令安達哭叫的。  
當安達把自己的鼻尖埋進黑澤的懷裡，好讓黑澤進的夠深、得以感受到他喉頭的收縮時，黑澤發出模糊而黏著的呻吟；欸，難道我有讓優一舒服嗎──安達想，並眨著濕潤微紅的眼睛往黑澤瞅，那個純真無知、又尋求誇讚眼神令黑澤無法把持。  
黑澤難得粗暴的推開安達，卻仍來不及，安達柔軟的口腔與雙唇擦過柱身的感覺太好，使他剛抽出陰莖就射出精汁，炙熱的漿液噴濺在安達的臉上，弄得到處都是，安達感覺自己因此被打碎了，有什麼自體內迸開。  
「對不起、清──」回過神來，還來不及去品味那射後的滿足感，黑澤著急並痛恨著自己的作為，急忙用手去擦安達的臉，但安達喘著氣，紅舌若有似無的舔過黑澤的掌心與手指，引起陣陣的戰慄。  
「優一、」安達有些虛軟而無措，他真的不知道為什麼會這樣，只能抓著黑澤的手觸碰自己同樣溼溽的腹部，在黑澤的屏息中向他求救：「我也射了，可是──」  
「感覺好像不夠──」  
那是黑澤理智崩毀前聽到的最後一句話。


End file.
